


What Hands Are For

by Poetry



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Identity Issues, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias pulls himself up on the bed so he and Rachel lie facing each other, their faces a breath apart. "Ax saw a guy kissing a girl's hand on TV this morning. He asked me why humans do that. I couldn't explain it. I didn't really know why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hands Are For

Rachel always watches Tobias when he demorphs, no matter how gross it is. This time, the first change is when his talons soften and run together into scaly feet. She reaches out and tickles his toes. He'd giggle, but he doesn't have a mouth yet.  
  
The feathers on top of his head lengthen and smooth into hair, and Rachel strokes it steadily as his ribcage cracks and flattens. He takes up more and more space on her bed. His tail feathers retract, and Rachel grabs his butt, bony as it is. His beak is the last to go, jutting out of his face until it softens into lips.  
  
Rachel kisses them, a quick press of mouth against mouth. Tobias noticed that her mom wasn't home, when he was flying in. Yeah, he knows what she wants. There's something he wants, too.  
  
He pulls himself up on the bed so they lie facing each other, their faces a breath apart. "Ax saw a guy kissing a girl's hand on TV this morning. He asked me why humans do that. I couldn't explain it. I didn't really know why."  
  
Rachel just smiles and moves her hand up close to his face. He kisses her knuckles, then the backs of her fingers, then her fingertips. She does so much with her fingers. Write. Point. Fold her clothes. Make snacks for her sisters. "I always miss having fingers when I'm a hawk. There's so many things I could use them for."  
  
"I can think of something you could use them for," Rachel whispers.  
  
The last time they did this, Tobias fingered Rachel for the first time. He wasn't very good at it. She pushed his hand away and touched herself instead, and he watched and tried to learn everything about it: the little whimpers and growls she made, how much she touched her clit, when she wanted fingers inside her, how fast she moved, the finger bones shifting under her skin. She's giving him a chance to do better this time. He wants to, so badly.  
  
Rachel kisses him one step at a time. Just lips first, tasting like cherry lip balm. Then she sucks on his bottom lip. Then comes the slow introduction of her tongue, the very tip, then more and more, sliding in and out of his mouth. The teeth come last, playful little nips like Dude used to give him when he was a half-feral little kitten. Tobias makes guttural half-noises into her kisses that he doesn't understand. He just wraps his arms around her waist and holds on.  
  
"Can we take our shirts off?" Tobias says. Rachel shimmies out of hers right away, and he peels off his. His hawk body doesn't want to be close to people, but his human body does. He gets hungry for it, sometimes, just like he does for food and water, even though he only wears this skin for two hours at a time, and neither the cravings or their satisfactions will last.  
  
Rachel's bra is electric blue. She poses with her hands on her waist to show it off. "Victoria's Secret sale last week."  
  
"I like it." Tobias kisses her bare stomach, making her gasp. He slides his hand between her legs, firm pressure against her, and she grinds down into the heel of his hand. He kisses her sloppy enough to leave trails of spit around her navel. They'd dry there, stay there, even after he demorphed. Proof that this body was real. Maybe it's gross, but Rachel doesn't seem to mind. She pulls her pants and underwear down to her knees. Tobias can smell her, a soft dark animal smell that always comes to mind these days whenever he thinks about what humans are like.  
  
"You don't have to wait," Rachel says, as he kisses her stomach some more. "You can just do it."  
  
"I'm a patient guy," Tobias says, and it's true. He spends hours flying around town, tracking known Controllers, or sitting on a perch waiting for the grass to rustle, just the slightest bit. Between the war and school and her family, Rachel has so little time. Tobias has all the time in the world.  
  
Still. He should respect the pace of Rachel's world, even if he doesn't share it. After all, he has his own clock he has to race. He rests his cheek on Rachel's pale thigh and spreads her with his fingers. All those inward folds, tight curls of hair, her clit peeking out from under its hood, her vagina glistening because of how excited he makes her. Ax just doesn't appreciate how intricate human bodies are. Tobias does. He strokes her with three fingers, from bottom to top, spreading wetness everywhere. Rachel pulls a pillow over her mouth and moans into it.  
  
Tobias rubs around her clit with his thumb, circling in closer and closer, then presses right into it. Her thighs clamp around him, holding him in place. Not that he wants to go anywhere. He rubs faster and faster, until his hand starts to ache a little, and he gives it a break by putting a finger inside her, curling up and in like she showed him last time. "Oh," Rachel says. "Oh, yes, please."  
  
So he keeps doing that, until she says, "Okay, that's good, now back to – what you did before – " and he rubs her with the pad of his thumb until she has to bite down on the pillow to hold back her yelling. Tobias watches her muscles spasm. He thinks this is what an orgasm looks like. He's never given her one of those before. He likes it.  
  
"Tobias, come back here," Rachel says. He moves back up the bed. She cups his cheek and kisses him. "I'm so glad we get to do this."  
  
He's not sure what she means by that. Glad he can morph human, so he can use his hands on her? Glad they have a chance to do this before the war destroys them? Glad that there's some way to make her feel good that's so uncomplicated?  
  
"I'm glad this is easy," Tobias says, the breath of his words puffing against her mouth, tangible the way thought-speak isn't. "Everything else is so hard. But this is easy."


End file.
